Castlevania: Prelude of Agony
January 6th 1994. On this day, a child was born into the Lecarde family. Zachary, the son of Mark Lecarde, would become a great hero. This is the story of the young man who would save the world from devastation. 'Chapter 1: The Beginning' It has been seventeen years since Zachary's birth and he is now a young man. He now possess the weapon of his great-grandfather, the Alucard Spear. He lives an ordinary life with barely any troubles. One day, he was walking home from school. " You're late again?" It was his friend Jeremy Morris, a dark, long-haired boy with an impatient expression. Standing next to him was a blonde-haired girl, Lisa Renard. "So, how's your day going?", said Lisa in a cheerful voice. "Great", said Zachary," except for the fact that the teacher is assigning us a project that's due tommorow!" "Well that's too bad. We're going to my house today. You should come! It'll cheer you up!" " Wait!", said Jeremy," Did you hear that?" "Heard what?" said Lisa. "That.... that rustling, over there!" Then, something jumped out of the bushes. It was a distorted,hairy humanoid. It's head was half eaten off and maggots crawled out of it. The teens were frozen stiff with horror. After a few seconds they started running away. The monster ran after them. Suddenly out of panic, Lisa threw a rock. Strangely though, the rock grew to the size of a boulder and crushed the monster. Lisa ,shocked by her undiscovered powers, fainted. Then a man who was walking down the street saw them "What are you kids doing out here!" "Mr.Belmont?! What are you doing here?!" said both of the boys. "Please, just call me Kent for the one-thousanth time, and I saw what happened. What the heck is a mutated zombie doing here!? Shouldn't it be-.....! Oh my god!" "What?" said Jeremy. "Nevermind, I'll talk to you kids later when we get to my home. In the meantime, Zachary, would you mind carrying Lisa? I'm very tired." "Sure!" 'Chapter 2: The Story' The four people arrive at Kent's home and set Lisa down on a sofa. "Wow! This place is really fancy!" said Jeremy. "Yeah, most of the stuff came from Dracula's castle." said Kent. "Dracula's castle!? Are you talking about the one where Vlad lived in or the one from the myths 'cause if its from the myths then I'm freakin' out!" "Yes, it is the one from the myths." Jeremy starts speaking to himself "Ok Jeremy, don't panic don't panic don't panic!!!!!" "So the legend of the Belmont clan," Zachary thought out loud,"that must be true to!" "Indeed," said Kent,"here, sit down and I'll explain what i went through. Have you heard of the story that my brother destroyed Dracula recently and-?" "Really!?" "Let me finish. After he went through the castle and defeated the prince of darkness, he sealed the castle into an eclipse, forever imprisoning it." Kent sips a cup of tea." But, he lost his memory shortly after. No matter how hard anyone tried, they could not bring his memory back." "That's very unfortunate," said Lisa. "Ah, Lisa! You're finally awake!" "But how did you get the furniture then?"Zachary asked. "Oh, a friend of my brother, some secret government agent named Genya Arikado sent me a letter and all the things my brother, Julius, had collected. It was a lot of stuff but I managed to arrange all of the things within three days." "So, if monsters started coming from Drac's castle, then the seal-" "Yes, I'm suspecting it might be damaged. The monsters might be coming from the opened area in small amounts. I'm pretty sure Dracula can't send his whole army all out at once." "So," said Zachary," we have fix the seal...but how?" "If my brother had to seal it with others that assisted the Belmont bloodline, I think you three should come with me. I'll make arrangements with the school and your parents so we can go to where he sealed the castle in Japan. We will be going in three days. Lisa, please meet me tomorrow at school. I'll send you three home now, its getting late." 'Chapter 3: The Count's Plan' It was a cold December morning and the weather outside was snowy. The lakes and streams were frozen and Zachary was sitting by the fireplace relaxing with the Alucard Spear in hand. "Why did Jonathan give the spear back to the Lecarde family after it was given to him as a gift. Why didn't Jonathan give Alucard the weapon? After all, Alucard made the spear ... or mabe the spear was just named after him? Or-" "Honey! Time for breakfast!" "Coming Mom! Gosh! Does she have to always call me honey?" He tightened the spear on his back. After breakfast, Zachary went outside. The fresh winter breeze pumped him up as the light snowflakes slowly melted on his face. But something seemed wrong. Everywhere around him was silent and the air seemed to grow colder all at once. Then, he heard some murmuring underneath a bridge. "So is the plan sure to work?" whispered a voice. "Of couse it will! This one is possibly the most brilliant I heard! But, if it is successful ......my rule will be over." "Come on, you can rule, um, the undead?" "I can't! My master does." "It'll be fine! I mean, sure the meteor will destroy the Earth, but there might be other life on other places." "Well how are we going to reach these "other places" that you have seen?" "Actually, headhaunter saw it for me. We might be able to set portals with your help." "Alright, I guess I'll try to enjoy the last month with my position as a god. Let's get back to the castle before anyone hears us." "Hold it there!" Zachary got his spear out and pointed it at the figures."Where do you think you two are going!" Then the figures walked out into the open on the river. One was an army officer who seemed to be infested with several types of rot. The other was a cloaked skeleton with the bottom half of its body missing. It carried an ornate scythe and a dark aura emitted from his body. "If you excuse us, we have to go now. My master is calling us back. We'll be waiting." "Death?! You're not going anywhere!" Death and the commander disappeared into a purple void just as the spear was going to impale them. 'Chapter 4: The Expected Arrival' The plane to Japan had taken flight and the crew of four were now at the area where Julius sealed the castle, Habuka Shrine. The team came prepared with weapons and food. "So Zack, you met Death?" asked Lisa,"I thought it was impossible to see him distant from of Dracula's castle." "Well I don't know why, but he seemed to be talking about a plan to destroy the world." "Alright people. Shoud we close the rip or go in and beat up the dam demon lord?" asked Jeremy. "Um, since Dracula is going to destroy the world, why don't we destroy him?" "Dracula is now a soul," said Kent," He isn't fully resurrected yet. In fact, he has only a fraction of his original soul after the damadge done to him." "Who cares! I'm goin' in!" "Wait Zack-! Oh I'll go in to. Kids, follow me." They rolled their eyes,walked through the shrine, and entered the castle. "Alright," said Jeremy," I'll go fir- An une grabbed him and pinned him to a wall next to Zachary. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the four meddlers that came to destroy us." A headless creature was sitting on a skeletal horse surrounded by dullahans. It had five heads tied onto the horse. Strangely though, the body could talk. The other two people were pinned down by two more unes. "So, you must be headhaunter!" exclaimed Zachary. "Why yes, aren't you the boy who "listened" to Death's conversation?" "How did you know?!" "Well, death told me...everything. He warned me of a child from, what was it? Oh yes, the Lecarde family!" "You better release us or I'll make sure that you get a painful death!" Headhaunter flicked its wrist and a head of an old man came flying over to it and attached itself to the body."Now now, don't be so hasty. This would be a great pleasure to my lord..hehe. Guards! Take them to the dungeons!" But right then, Lisa eyes glowed a green hue and a swarm of cranes flew straight at the enemies. "More of your friends? Well isn't this going to be entertaining! Guards! Take care of the birds and make sure the prisoners don't escape! I'll need to tend to my head collection. Those unes just won't stop drying them out!" It then walked into the castle doors and disappeared "Hey! Why don't you come and fight yourself, coward!" "Why don't we focus on getting loose instead of taunting the deamon! I'm literally dying here!" Sure enough, Jeremy was starting to bleed profusely and was screaming in pain. The unes were stabbing his skin and sucking out his blood. His skin started to turn pale and dry. "Hold on!" said Lisa. Sudenly a blast of fire shot from the castle wall, combusting the unes, destroying the dullahans, and burning the group. It blasted them right through the castle door. Jeremy was still lying flat on the ground holding his whip after the others recovered from the blast. "How the heck did you do that!" said Zachary. "Well what do you think huh?" "Obviously she can use magic," stated Kent,"After all, she is from the Renard family." "Then how did she create the fire? I thought the Renards-" "Its from my grandmother. She was a Belnades" "That explains the fire and your eyes glowing." "I think we should stop talking and get Jeremy to some safe place. Jeremy?" When they took a look at the body they all paled. It had a few small punctures and it looked like a skeleton covered with a very thin layer of skin. "Jeremy?!" Lisa bent down,"Oh thank god he's still alive! He won't last long like this! Quickly! Get him some water!" Zachary opened his pack but only found empty bottles and burnt food. "Look over there! There's a fountain in that room!" They carried Jeremy over to the small room next to the main hall. There was a small fountain in the room. "Alright," Said Lisa,"I'll stay here to care for Jeremy. You two should go into the main building." "Ok, let's do this!" 'Chapter 5: The Main Hall Collapses' Zachary and Kent run through the main hall, killing zombies, bats, and the occasional axe armor. The area was the largest and fanciest sector of Dracula's castle. Zac couldn't believe that Dracula kept this place so neat. "This area doesn't seem like the castle of a demon lord at all! I mean, look at the furiture and the windows!" "This isn't the time for marveling at house goods," Kent replied," You can do that at any store with fancy stuff." "Wait, did you hear that?" There was a mysterious sound that echoed through the hall. All of the monsters turned and walked away from the two humans. "What do think the're doing?" asked Zac. "Some sort of weird voodoo thing I guess." Suddenly, a purple satan's circle appeared at the end of the hallway. A body erupted from it. It was a boy about the same age as Zac himself. He wore a drooping black cloak that covered his entire body, hands, feet, and all. His face was the only part that was visible. His hair was a browinsh-blonde color and it obscured his eyes. From his forehead area, blood flowed down. From his back grew a pair of skeletal bat wings with large, clawed hands at the top. He grins revealing sharp triangular teeth and points at the castle entrance. Category:castlevania Category:story